the phantoms secound chance
by cynthiatophklepinger
Summary: The phantom is sent to the future to be given a secound chance to change his ways ERIKxOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the phantom of the opera or the xmen though if i did own the phantom Raoul would be in my imaginary abyss with Edward scissor hands and Sweeney Todd there to give him his long deserved hair cut

AN:/ TO ALL MY NEW READERS AND PEOPLE WHO CHECK UP! I AM IN THE PROCESS OF EDITING THIS BECAUSE MY GRAMMER WAS HELLA BAD A FEW YEARS AGO AND THIS FACT SADDENS ME AT THE MOMENT!

Erik's P.O.V

_I lost her, my hard work was wasted for that fop to come and take I can't have her I have no reason to live. _I thought to myself as I picked up the shards of glass of the floor of my lair. The search in my lair was was almost like I couldn't control myself as I plunged the glass in my heart.

"Wake up sir" A little girl urged.

"where am I?" I ask sitting up realizing there was no sign of the injury.

Your in the place between heaven and hell." she replied with a shrug.

Who are you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"My name is Emma, I'm supposed to help you. God has decided to give you a secound chance in the future to do whats right. He said that if your successful in your attempt to change he will give me my wings. " She explained. She certainly was a strange girl.

"Do you accept the offer" She questioned.

"Yes" I I replied, and a loud sound like the wind blowing rushed past my ears.

Chatherine"s P.O.V

"Monsieur?Are you okay? Why are you in my room and how did you find your way down here? I asked.

A man,he had to be about twenty, was sprawled out unconscious on my floor. In my lair. In my family's Opera House.

"Well I certainly didn't expect to wake up here. What is the date? Who are you? You look awfully familiar." The man questioned in confusion.

"You must have hit your head awfully hard. It's two thousand fourteen. My name is Chatherine. Who are you?" I questioned.

"I am Erik Destler." He replied. I looked at him in shock.

"You mean as in the phantom of the opera?" I questioned and he nodded in reply.

Erik's P.O.V

"Yes as in the phantom of the opera! How do you know about that?!" I snapped angerly.

She didn't even jump,instead she snapped back, " Don't you shout, you'll attract attention down here! Everyone knows about your story, I'm a fan of your story, hell the story evolved! People know me as the Phantom Mistress for the same reason and more." At that moment I took note of the fact she wore a nearly identical mask, and that her hair and eyes were changing color.

She continued yelling, "It doesn't help I'm a mutant, so even in places where my face is accepted I'm still a freak! My own family doesn't even accept me. The only people who do are the X-Men!"

"So your a fan of me?"I questioned once she began to calm down. She looked at me in annoyance and gestured around the room.

"I dunno dumbass take a look around." She stated and I looked around the room and saw tons of drawings and monuments for the movies and plays especially when it came to stuff related to me.

"Chatherine?Where are you?"I heard a voice yelling and a look of fear and panic crossed her face.

"Go, hide in the panic room! My family can't know you are here. The password to get out is Raoul is a fop. No spaces." She exclaimed shoving me into a room. She quickly handed me her mask.

"I don't want to go buy another one after my beating."

"Wait..." I started to ask but the look on her face said otherwise especially when a boy that bore a striking resemblance to Raoul came down the stairs. She quickly shut the door in my face.

Authors note via editing - so as you can see I have almost basically rewritten this whole chapter. I'm going to work on doing that throughout the story so please bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

ONCE AGAIN IT IS EDITTED.

Chatherines P.O.V

I turned to see my brother Raoul, named after the original, had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I see your little freak friend NightCrawler isn't here to save you now" Raoul spat, smirking as he made his way towards me.

"Dont you dare talk about Kurt that way!"I shouted in anger as flames engulfed my body. Whenever I was angry my body automatically set into using my powers.

"You were told not to use your powers!Im the only one whos supposed to use their powers in the family."He sneered, slapping me in the face. My powers instantly dropped.

"It looks like I will have to punish you more for that." He stated with a grin, bringing an fiery hand up to my face.

"I hope you learned your lesson and that you wont use your powers in front of us normal people and mutants." He stated, removing his hand after a few minutes. He turned to head back up the stairs.

"Leave her alone" Erik yelled bursting out of the room.

"I told you to stay in the room!" I exclaimed angerly.

"The phantom?!" Raoul questioned.

"Yes, now perhaps you should do what would be the best thing for your safety and leave." He replied sternly. Raoul looked at him for a moment before he made his way quickly up the stairs.

"I told you to stay in the room." I repeated.

"He was going to kill you!"Erik exclaimed.

"As if, my body heals to fast for that to work usually. Although I am going to need a blood transfusion or two right now. I have a blood conditon." I commented wiping some of the blood off of my face.

Eriks P.O.V

"Just go to that cabinet and get the supplies for it, I'll get the blood baggies." She stated and went to get some of the supplies.

I went to the cabinet she had told me to and got the stuff. She was sitting down when I got back to her. I handed her the stuff and she set it up.

" I'm so tired right now." She complained with a sigh.

"Well you did just lose a ton of blood." I commented and she chuckled before leaning against me.

"Shut up and be my pillow." She replied and moments later she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Catherine's POV

_'I see your little freak friend NightCrawler isn't here to save you this time." Raoul taunted__._

_Wait this happened before. What's going on?_

_"Don't talk about Kurt that way! "I screamed__._

_I'm positive this has already happened since I burst into flames again._

_He's screaming at me again about my powers._

_He's leaving. Where's Erik he was supposed to burst out right now._

_Why isn't he coming?_

_I collapsed to the floor and started to crawl towards the cabinet when everything turned black._

I woke up gasping. Damn Insomnia do i ever sleep an actual night.I'll have to remeber to thank Erik i would have died if it wasnt for him.

I decided to go out in the living room and see if i could find my ipod to see Erik asleep on the couch.

"Get your ass of my couch in get in that bed monsiuer."I said shaking his shoulders.

"No"

"Do it. I cant sleep anyway im an insomniac plus i need my ipod to go back to sleep."I countered looking around for my ipod.

"So what I'm practically an insomniac also plus I'm older than you respect your elders."

"Technically you should be dead and also it's my house so it's my rules. "I replied spotting my iPod on the couch.

"IPod I founded you." I yelled dive bombing the couch and practically tackling Erik.

"See you can go to sleep now. "He said with a smirk.

"Erik if you don't get your phantom ass off that couch and go into that room you will regret being sent here." I said in sickingly sweet voice

Erik's POV

"Fine" I grumble while she puts the little cords attached to the thing she called in iPod in her ears and started to hum along to a song that sounded a bit like the Masquerade theme.

We get to the room and she plops on the couch across from the bed and then she tossed me the iPod.

"Here you can listen just put the little thingies in your ear." She stated.

As I put the thingies in my ears I heard my voice come on at the end of the masquerade, why so silent,

"Hey that's me singing."

"Yep it's my secret movie playlist consisting of all the songs you sing in and I'm happy they separated all I ask for you from your part can't stand the fop my namesakes from." She explained.

"What's this playlist thing called?"

"." She said rushing through as she turned bright red.

"You think I'm sexy?" I questioned.

"Ummm bye" she says disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Only to be replaced with a pure black cat that had a raggedy face that was white on the right.

"Here kitty." I called and it came instantly.

-I really did have a playlist named and sorry I took so long to update I write everything in my notebooks first and I tend to take them to school and then home.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik's P.O.V

I grabbed the cat and lead it to the lake. It looked awfully mangy and it looked like it needed a bath. So I dropped it in the lake. That was a bad mistake when Catherine came back up soaking wet.

"I swear to the lord you're so lucky I have fire powers and can dry my clothes or so help me you would be knocked into next Tuesday. "She yelled at me her red eyes shining angrily.

"Didn't you think that when I disappeared and a cat appeared it was a coincidence or something?"

"No" I mumbled.

Catherine's P.O.V.

"Well are you stupid or something you almost drowned me." I replied to his no getting out of the water. "You are the dumbest mutant I knew,"

"Mutant?" He questioned

"Ya. I can sense your powers and that's probably why your face looks the way it does. "I replied

At first he looked pissed when I mentioned his face but then I pulled out a picture of Kurt.

"This is my friend Kurt Wagner otherwise known as-"

"Zed Incredible NightCrawler!" a thick German accent interrupted.

"Kurt" I yelled running up to hum and hugging him.

"How my Rabe?" He questioned.

I opened my mouth to answer but was interrupted my throat clearing.

"And who is that?"

"I'm fine and that's Erik, The Phantom of the Opera, Rember? Why are you jealous?" I questioned him

"No he replied unconvincingly.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"Cant I visit my girlfriend?" he questioned.

"Ex remember we broke up after what happed to Der Rabe ist, meine, rufen Sie?"

"Oh Ya I forgot about what happened to Damien and his sister Emma. They think he might live though." he stated.

"Really! We should go to the music simulation room and sing his favorite songs to celebrate." I exclaimed forgetting Erik was there"

-Der Rabe ist, meine, rufen Sie means the ravens, my, call. rabe means raven

Raven is Catherine code name and the ravens call was the Damien's mentioned code name


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING EXEPT CHATHERINE A IPOD THAT HAS THESE SONGS ON THEM THEY BELONG TO THE GOO GOO DOLLS AND THE MOVIE THE YEAR WITHOUT A SANTA CLAUS.I APOLIGIOZE ABOUT FOGETING TO DO MY DISCLAIMER ON THE LAST CHAPTER,-

We got into the music simulation and room and decided to use base. His copy hit the keyboards and misalaneous instruments and mine got drums.

"We should sing Iris by the goo goo dolls first it was one of his favs, Then I'm still here the one they did for the movie treasure planet," I suggested as he nodded in return.

All right we started playing the opening chorus when I noticed Erik had come in and was eyeing me with particular interest. I don't like it when people stare at me with interest it reminds me of my father so I threw him a dirty look and started singing "And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am" The song had finished and now Erik was staring.

"What? I can sing you can't be a phantom phan without being able to sing."

"That's music nowadays? I wouldn't exactly call that singing."

Now that pissed me off so I went all snow miser heat miser musical form on his ass.

"I'm Mister White Christmas

I'm Mister Snow

I'm Mister Icicle

I'm Mister Ten Below

Friends call me Snow Miser,

Whatever I touch

Turns to snow in my clutch

I'm too much!

He's Mister White Christmas

He's Mister Snow

He's Mister Icicle

He's Mister Ten Below

Friends call me Snow Miser,

Whatever I touch

Turns to snow in my clutch

He's too much!

I never want to know a day

That's over forty degrees

I'd rather have it thirty,

Twenty, then Five, then let it freeze!

(Brrrrrrrrrrr!)

He's Mister White Christmas

He's Mister Snow

He's Mister Icicle

He's Mister Ten Below

Friends call me Snow Miser,

Whatever I touch

Turns to snow in my clutch,

Too much.

Too Much!

I'm Mister Green Christmas

I'm Mister Sun

I'm Mister Heat Blister

I'm Mister Hundred and One

They call me Heat Miser,

Whatever I touch

Starts to melt in my clutch

I'm too much!

He's Mister Green Christmas

He's Mister Sun

He's Mister Heat Blister

He's Mister Hundred and One

They call me Heat Miser,

Whatever I touch

Starts to melt in my clutch

He's too much!

Thank you!

I never want to know a day

That's under sixty degrees

I'd rather have it eighty,

Ninety, one hundred's a breeze!

(Spoken)

Oh, some like it hot, but I like it

REALLY hot! Hee Hee!

He's Mister Green Christmas

He's Mister Sun

Sing it!

He's Mister Heat Blister

He's Mister Hundred and One

They call me Heat Miser,

Whatever I touch

Starts to melt in my clutch

I'm too much!

Too Much!"

"That any better Erik?" I questioned.

"A little."

"O well you just shut up you are wasting all my time to sing songs in happiness for Damien not dying that you are lucky he loves that song cause Kurt has to leave soon! Maybe I should go with him but then again I don't trust you at my house! "I snapped. I swear how did Giry live with this.

"You guys could both come, we could teach him more about his powers. "Kurt chimed in.

"We can?"

"Yep." he replied

I shared a glance with Kurt before screaming on the top of my lungs "ROAD TRIP!" and started packing my bags

I apologies it's so short this is a bit of a filler chapter and tis mostly song lyrics ill have more later this week hopefully


	6. Chapter 6

Yes it's a road trip in a jet-

Erik's POV  
>I was intrigued with the fact Catherine's friend named Damien had a sister named Emma who had died recently. Could it be the girl who told me of my second chance?<br>I decided to ask Catherine.  
>She was sitting in the back of the jet. There were others on the jet but I haven't had a chance to introduce myself to them. All I know is Kurt was up in the front flying the jet.<br>I walked to the very back where Catherine was staring absentmindedly out the window. I studied her closely then realized her hair was changing colors. One minute it would be blue then the next green.  
>"Catherine!"<br>She jumped and her hair turned to its regular black with a purple undertone. I noticed her eyes would change too. They were green now. I also noticed her appearance changed. She looked normal.

"I got two things two ask you .What's with the appearance change and what did Damien's sister Emma look like?"  
>Catherine's POV<br>I swear today is just twenty questions. As much as I loved the phantom of the opera I didn't think the moment he met me had bug me this bad.  
>"My appearance can change because of my mutant also changes my hair and eyes with mood black and green being relaxed. And for Emma, well I will start with this. They are not real brothers and sisters in fact they could live forever if not harmed or killed by someone they were ageless unless they made it their age changed. Emma was about at the age of 11 when she died. She met Damien centuries ago when he was a slave on her father's plantation. She was one of those kind hearted people and she stole her father's horse and escaped to the state of Indiana with him where there was less slavery. "I explained<br>"Okay well another question. If you can change your appearance why don't you look like this all the time I mean you look prettier and id take advantage of it "Erik compiled  
>An instant of anger overcame me and my hair streaked with red.<br>"I have a little story you should hear about that sort of question. You see that big blue guy over there? "I questioned pointing at hank McCoy otherwise known as beast. He nodded yes in reply,  
>"Ask him about the mistake he made with raven darkhold when they first met and started First Class."<br>He automatically got up and walked over there.  
>Erik's POV<br>I walked up to the man she called Hank  
>'Catherine told me to come over here and ask you something"<br>"Well my names Hank McCoy what do you need to know? "He questioned. He appeared to be a highly intelligent man.  
>She told me to ask you to tell me the story about the mistake you made with Raven Darkhold during your times of first class "I told him and a look of darkness and sadness crossed his face.<br>"That my friend is a long and terrible story but Catherine has a reason for everything so I will tell you"  
>-Guess what you guys get to hear the story next chapter, which if you saw Xmen first class you should get an idea of what im talking about<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm such a horrible writer I'm like 2 chapters ahead on this on wattpad so I'm going to catch up tonight a double update for you who read this.  
>Disclaimer: I'm still here belongs to Disney treasure planet and Johnny phantom belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the Xmen belongs to Stan lee and marvel. I own Catherine Damien and Emma-Erik's POV<br>"Well raven dark hold goes by mystique now. We met when they Charles Xavier first banded together and mutant teem with Erik Lensherr who goes by magneto. When I started out as the science geek I wasn't blue. But my feet looked like an apes and was huge. Raven was blue like Kurt in fact she's karts birth mother and the fathers the villain can transform into anyone even you or always hid her blue her and I were trying to find a semi cure that would hid her blueness and my feet. When I approached her with it she had changed her mind and wanted to back out, I told her she should do it because the form she hid with was absulueltly beautiful compared to her blue form. That was the biggest mistake in my life; we lost our friendship because I said the wrong thing. It didn't even work eather, the cure, it's what made me as blue as I am today. Why did Catherine want me to tell you this anyways?"Hank explained and then questioned me.

"Let's just say I might have done something similar to what you did "I replied when a look of sadness passed his eyes.  
>"You probably just made the biggest mistake of your life. You want to know why she doesn't hid and this will sound strange but she's a phantom phan a fan of your movies and books and she always promised herself she wouldn't hid her face like you unless she had tosses proud to look the way she does "He told me.<br>She was a fan of mine then. I instantly regretted what I said to her. She didn't share the same views as didn't care about looks.  
>"You should go apologize to her "Hank chimed in.<br>Catherine's POV  
>Erik was over with Hank listening to the story. It wouldn't make a difference it's not like he's going to say sorry no one ever where me and Mystique are alike. We both agree you shouldn't have to hide. But I never did like her since she abandoned Kurt to the gypsies.I sighed and turned up my iPod and stared out the window again. I started singing softly along to the song.<p>

I am a question to the world,  
>not an answer to be heard.<br>All a moment that's held in your arms.  
>And what do you think you'd ever say?<br>I won't listen anyway…  
>You don't know me,<br>and I'll never be what you want me to be.

And what do you think you'd understand?  
>I'm a boy, no, I'm a man...<br>You can take me and throw me away.  
>And how can you learn what's never shown?<br>Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
>They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.<p>

And I want a moment to be real,  
>Wanna touch things I don't feel,<br>Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
>And how can the world want me to change,<br>they're the ones that stay the same.  
>The don't know me,<br>'Cause I'm not here.

And you see the things they never see  
>All you wanted, I could be<br>Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
>And I wanna tell you who I am<br>Can you help me be a man?  
>They can't break me<br>As long as I know who I am

And I want a moment to be real,  
>Wanna touch things I don't feel,<br>Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
>And how can the world want me to change,<br>They're the ones that stay the same.  
>They can't see me,<br>But I'm still here.

They can't tell me who to be,  
>'Cause I'm not what they see.<br>And the world is still sleepin',  
>While I keep on dreamin' for me.<br>And their words are just whispers  
>And lies that I'll never believe.<p>

And I want a moment to be real,  
>Wanna touch things I don't feel,<br>Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
>And how can they say I never change<br>They're the ones that stay the same.  
>I'm the one now,<br>'Cause I'm still here.

I'm the one,  
>'Cause I'm still here.<br>I'm still here.  
>I'm still here.<br>I'm still here.  
>I heard a throat clearing behind me and I whirled around and was face to face with Erik.<br>Erik's POV  
>I walked up to where she was sitting and heard her singing softly.<p>

"What do you want Erik "She said sharply. You could tell she was still mad at me.  
>"I wanted to sat in sorry for what I said"<br>she looked at me curiously and with a bit of shock  
>"Well ain't that a first. "She mumbled under her breath and then looked out the window.<br>"We are there! I can finally see Damien now! "She yelled excitedly.  
>-next chapter you all's get to meet Damien and I visualized him in the past kind of like Sam the onion man from holes.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine's POV  
>I jumped off the jet dragging Erik behind me and ran into the school.<br>"How's the professor and jean doing Logan? "I asked as he ran next to me.  
>"There dead. They died after you left, "he replied. I stopped in my tracks. The professor was like the father I didn't have and jean the mother. No wonder he looked so sad,<br>I let go of Erik's hand and went up to him and hugged him. "I know how you loved in a better place now."  
>"You don't even know the story. I had to kill her Raven. She went crazy and I had to kill her "He explained while I hugged him.<br>"You did what you had to do Logan it's over now and doesn't matter anymore."  
>With that I left him in the hallway and headed towards the infirmary where Damien is.<br>"Hank you here I want to see Damien." I called into the intercom.  
>"Just a sec." He unlocked the door and in there was Kurt and Hank standing next to a cot.<br>"Damien!" I yelled running to him still dragging Erik behind me.  
>"Rae is that you? And you brought the phantom of the opera you never cease to amaze me "He replied eyeing Erik.<br>"Ya and Erik being here is a long story"  
>"I'm not going anywhere Rae"<br>"I'm surprised though as big as a blabbermouth Kurt is I'm surprised he didn't tell you "I replied with a smile. Once you got to know Kurt and he felt comfortable around you he never shut up.  
>" I ask Damien something? "Erik asked out of the blue.<br>"Go ahead"  
>ERIKS POV<br>-"Did your sister Emma have blue eyes and red hair and was she young like 10 years old? "I questioned almost hoping that this was the same girl as my angel.

"Well I got sent here for a secound chance after I tried to kill myself because of the loss of Christine. "I couldn't even get more then that out when Catherine gasped.  
>"You tried to kill yourself? But you're not supposed to kill yourself. What happens now? Thiers a sequel to your movie and musical. With that movie trust me Christine came back at least once. Cause she has a kid, and it's yours. "She explained while giving me one of those looks that seem to say why did you do that for?<br>"Anyway when I died I saw this little girl. Her name was Emma and she told me god sent her down for me to have a secound chance at life. I don't know what that's supposed to mean Since-"I never got to finish my sentence cause yet again Catherine interrupted me,  
>"Please don't start with the I don't know why I'd be sent to the future because no one would look past my disfigured face thing. It just upset me in the movie I was ready to jump in the movie and slap anyone who screamed at your face, they are all stupid and never believe what others say to you now a days cause they are trying to put you down. Would know. Hell everyone in this room knows al reality on a writer's site of mine I found a pic of you on the computer that said. The sexiest hideously deformed man you'll ever meet and made it my pages background. You know what that means. The future finds you extremely attractive that if you walked on the streets women would be at your feet weeping for you to marry them, "Catherine finished her semi rant. With undertone of red in her hair.<br>"She's very sensitive on the subject of people being rude about you; I remember she threatened to punch out Logan when he said if he was gay he wouldn't marry you. "Damien added  
>she did punch out Logan. But she told everyone she was just getting extra Combat Practice. "Kurt added.<br>Wait this girl punched a grown man for comments towards a supposedly fictional character.  
>"How do you know People find me extremely attractive?"<br>Bloody hell, do I need to explain how big of a Phan I am? I know because I do. There I got to the point. Hats what being a Phan about. OH and trust me there are a ton more than me that want to Get ropes and tie you up and kidnap you. I just relied that I'm so getting on the site with those obsessed fans and telling them that I have the phantom."  
>Okay so she's one of them a "Phan" as the call themselves. I feel like I should be afraid.<br>"So Damien, You up to getting out of bed a doing something? "Catherine Questioned.  
>"Yes. Does it involve music and instrument playing and such? "He replied.<br>"You know me to well Damien. Of course it involves all of those things but I want to play guitar."  
>"Fine I get drums. "He replied<br>"Bass guitar "Kurt chimed in  
>"Erik is you good enough at music if you heard a song could you play it without looking at the notes, "She questioned me seriously.<br>"Of course I can."  
>"Great you will be playing a violin for a few songs then the rest are pianoKeyboard "She replied as she helped Damien stand up and leave the room.

Logan was like so depressing right? If you think so then good I was trying to make him that way since Jean died. I don't have anything to say but Bye for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chatherines POV  
>"I cant let you take though he says he feels better i cant take the risk"Hank stopped us at the door.<br>"Well then im going ot find logan and we are going to work on training erik."  
>"Traning?"Erik questioned<br>"You gotta learn ot control your abilites once we figure out what they are,Once w edo i ca nhelp you control them,"I replied  
>"How can you help if you dont have the same powers as someone?"<br>"Chatherine is a super rare mutant hse has every ability that we have discovered so far."Hank replied.  
>Erik looked dumbstruck.I grabbed his hand and went back otu and down the hallway.<br>I spotted Logan and gave erik the international be quiet sign.I snuck up behind logan and i jump takled him.  
>"Logan we got a newbie were gonna put me in the training room on highest level so newbie can watch."<br>"Did you have ot takle me to tell me?"  
>I nodded yes and helped him stand up.<br>He eyed erik and then said"Your the newbie?Im you another one of those phantom phans like chatherine?Your the first guy one ive ever seen"  
>I chuckled and then explained"He is the phantom.I will explain later alrite."<br>"You wanna use the music feature that way you dont ruin another ipod from melting ti"Logan questoned.I remeber the day i went in there jamming ot my muisc using it as a fighting rhythm when i needed fire and melted it.  
>"Yeah.I dont feel like buying a new one i like mine."<br>"Music feature?"  
>"Erik you know how i have a music simulation room?Well it does the same thing as the practice room in fact it is a practice room so they decided to add in a music feature for those who like to use at as a music simulator and and have exercise music"I replied to eriks question.<br>Okay?"  
>"Just go with logan in that little room and watch okay?"<br>Erik nods and follows Logan into the control room.  
>I go into the Training room and the osng that logan chose is Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. This will be easy.<br>Eriks POV

I was in the room watching like she told me when Logan turned the music on.I look of conidence crossed her a song to fight to it was exeptonally slow. or at first it first thing i noticed is she used the music as a beat to all her moves. almost like she was dancing. If it was slower she used that itme to dodge but as it got faster and faster she started pulling attacks.  
>About halfway through they cornered her in to room. In all honesty i couldnt understand why she wasnt scared she still had that confident look on her face. When she lifted her hand and pushed it forward with a force that moved the wall of earth behind her into her enimes,<br>"Earthbending one of her favorite attacks shes even learned to bend metal."Logan commented after she finshed the attack.  
>"She can control the elements?"<br>"Oh ya she can watch this"He repiled pushing a button that put her on an island surrounded my water wtih out a warning.  
>Down from the sky came an enemy that hadthe use of fire,<br>"You guys acctually made a replica of Pyro? Sweet!" she called from the island as she closed her eyes and movered her hands in a more relaxed way then when she earthbened and brought up water holding it in front of her. Then flung it at him and froze it.  
>"She can also use fire and air but im pretty sure you can go in there now"Logan siad turning the room off.<br>" I got to go in there and do that?"  
>"Hell no. If i put you in a room on a level that high Chatherine would kill me."<br>"Hey whos going in the room to train with him?" Chatherine questioned from the door.  
>Logan turned adn gave her one of those looks that pretty much siad its gonna be you,<br>"Fine i will do it"  
>she came over and grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the room.<br>"Alright lets begin"  
>30 minutes later...<br>Erik your not doing it right! You did it once so surely you can do it agian."Chatherine chided as i tried ot yet agian Earthbend.I did it once and she nearly had a heart attack.  
>"How am i supposed to do it then?" I questioend getting agrivated.<br>"Like this." she siad oming up to me and guiding my hands.  
>"You have to use force. Earthbending is about the use of strength."She told me moving my hands in the movement she was trying ot teach me.<br>"now try it"  
>I tried but it didnt work.<br>"You know the first time you did it i wasnt watching do you want me to turn around and you try it agian?"She questioend turning around.  
>The moment she turned around. I tired again and this time i got it i moved a wall of it went flying straight at her.<br>"Watch out!" I shouted as she easily jumped up and backfliped over it.  
>"When you get better you can learn to use your feet to feel it in the ground you can even tell if someone we get back im going to show you Avatar the last airbender. Thiers a blind earthbender on there that can kick as casue she feels the vibrations."She explained making me feel foolish for yelling.<br>She looked at her watch.  
>"Woah. We need to get moving its dinner time and i never miss dinner. Plus i promised Gmbit id sit with him and Rouge." She explained refering to them by thier codenames.<br>"Who?"  
>"Oh Remy and Anna Marie"She explained.<br>I just nodded not realy knowing exactally who she was talking aobut and followed her out the door and to the cafateria,  
>-Poor Chatherine didnt get to spend the day with Damien. I just had to add Gambit as my mom says you cant have an Xmen story without him(shes clearly a gambit fan) See you guys next chapter<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Srry for the long wait! My computer broke and i wasnt able to post. Im now using the new copy and past feature for ipads and those type of things. So heres the next chapter and soon the rest i have!~~~~~~~~**

Chatherines POV-I lead us to the kitchen where Rouge and Gambit were waiting."whos the new kid" Gambit questioned his cajun accent showing clearly."Ya whos he" Rouge added in her southern accent."This is Erik'The phantom of the opera' Destler. Erik they are Remy'The Ragin Cajun, Gambit ' LeBeau and Anna'Rouge' Maire."As in the movie charchter? Hes THE phantom?"Rouge questioned"Yep.""Oh"That was an unexpectted reply. I was bored so i started creating little flames with my fingers. Like Pyro did with his lighter,I caught Erik starin at me multiple times while i did this,"Watcha starin at?"I questioned i never liked it when people stared."Is it safe for you to be doing that at a wooden table?"He questioned not acctually answering my question."Is it safe? Ya hear that Remy hes askin if its safe for me to use my powers at a table"Remy chuckled as he shuffled his deck of stared at me ridicously."Erik id stop starin she will find ways to make ya stop" Rouge warned as me and Gambit made eye contact and i looked at his cards. he looked at me and nodded he was on the same page as still when Gambit threw his cards in the POV-Chatherines Friend warned me to stop staring but i didnt. I find it interseting she'd be so careless with fire at a wooden table. Shes like a pyromanic. I wouldnt do that. Ok i did do that but i didnt tihnk id burn down an entire opera house.I saw her exchange looks with the other guy. Then he threw his cards he had been shuffling in the stood up and flung her hand out like when she did when she earthbended only tihs tiem the cards went flying at me.I jumped in my seat as the cards jerked to a stop inces from my face." Gambit's powers is to minupulate Kentic energy. he taught me to control those powers. He can use it in anything but the cards and his staff are his favorite. Now who wants to play poker?" Chatherine stated as she shuffled the cards that were still in the POV-I had started to shuffle the cards in the air when i got a bad couldnt be. Kurt told me Magnetos powers had been taken when he got hit by bullets that held the cure in them the same thing happened to . What if Jean wasnt dead?That would be impossible but i would never doubt it."You are correct on all counts Raven. Jean surivied and the cure failed at least for us" Magnetos powerful voice boomed through out the bamfed in the room."Vhat do we do""Go tell logan and the others we can hold him off." Gambit replied to him pulling out his staff.I was instantly concerned for the fact Erik didnt know his full powers."You got a New Mutant? " Magneto questionedJean looked at Erik and cocked her head and i knew what she was doing. she was checking his readings all his powers."Hes the perfect counterpart to Raven. The same power the male version. And hes unexperienced learned his first lesson today. Hes also the Phantom of The Opera" She stated off."Ah. A charchter of fiction that was real. You have reasons t oahte the Humans. You should join The brotherhood. We want aworld free of humans"Magneto stated trying to yet again convince someone to join his team. He had already tried to et me to join the Brotherhood but i declined.I could see Erik practically thinking aloud. He wanted ot go for he hated how the humans treated him yet he knew better. We cared for him more than to be a pecie of the shook his head no."Well than you have met your downfall."I saw Gambit's cards gglowing knowing he was ready to fight. I rasied my hand and the water that had been in our glasses and sitting in the sink came to me,"I thought earthbending and metal bending were your strong points." Erik claimed as i got ready to use the water."He controls metal it wouldnt help me much.""Oh"he replied as mysitique morphed into a replica of pyro."What goods that gonna do ya? you cant replicate powers anyways" Rouge commented at Mystiques change."She borrows. When her powers came back they came back stronger than ever. she can become anyone and use thier powers"Magneto boasted. But as i looked Mystique in the eyes it looked like she didnt want ot be on Magnetos side. He did leave her behind when she got hit by the it started. Mystique threw the first attack. Flinging a fireball at eriks head.  
>Gambits POV.-Mystique has a power upgrade. I didn't believe it at she threw a fireball at newbies head. Chatherine was quick and Deflected it with water and then sent a stream back at Mystique.I took a closer look ar magneto who seemed to be studying the likely looking for metal to sue at a quick advantage Then at almost the exact same moment as magneto i noticed Chatherine had on her medal dog chain necklace that Rouge and i gave her for her never took them off. Magneto rasied his hand as i screamed" CHATHERINE! YOUR NECKLACE!" but i was to latre and he used it to lift her of the grounud pracitcally strangling herYou could tell she was trying ot metal bend it off but it wasnt working. I started t omake my way towards Magneto ButNewbie neat me too it believe it or POV-"CHATHERINE! YOUR NECKLACE!" Gambit screamed but by the time he did it was to late and magneto was rasing me off the ground by it. I was running out of breath and couldnt breath, I could see out of the corner of my eye Gambut trying to get his way to out of nowhere..."STOP!" Erik screamed from behind me and i felt a rush of raw energy fling towards magneto making him stumble back and lose his concentration. I ripped my necklace off and flung it itno a nearby room. Thats when jurt finally came back with the help and he grabbed me and erik and took us to the simulation room."Stay here someone vill come back for you two." kurt commanded."But-" i startedNo buts stay here,"he the roomI waited a good five minutes before i got up and went to the door,:where are you going? they told us to stay here."Erik questioned as i opened the door,"Damien." i replied walking through the door and heading to the informary.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: OMG GUYS THIS IS AMAZING! MY mom bought me the 25th anaversary addition of POTO on blue-ray it enterliy made my day! Plus she got me the monster high doll operetta who is supposed to be the phantoms daughter. I belive my obsession just sky rocketed. Now i must stop babling and let you guys see the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chatherines POV

"They told us not to leave!" Erik shouted grabbing ahold of my arm in a death grip.I tried breaking out of it but hes persistant and wouldnt let go. So I did the one thing Kitty taught me to do. I I simply fell through him and while he was in shock i walked through the open door. I wasnt more than four feet down the hallway when he caught up with me.  
>"Persistent arent we Erik?" i just shook his head no as i continued to walk dowm the hall.<br>"stop..." I stopped him as i looked around the corner. Standing there was another one of my friends, James.  
>"Bloody hell James you nearly scared me and the newbie to death".I heard Erik scoff when i said that James nearly scared us to death.<br>"Hank sent me up siad to bring you to the informary. He didnt say nothin about a newbie" He replied.  
>"Newbie is still coming. James, Did he say why i needed to go to the informary?" i questioned<br>"Somethin about Damien. I dont know wh-" he was cut off by a loud boom from the floor above.  
>"Ok were in the basement and the Infromary is on the top. Just our luck."i commented looking around knowing we couldnt take the stairs and risking getting caught in everytihng going on on the floor above, Now if i was bymesly id just telaport there but Eriks still follwing me and James is sure to when i spotted the air duct all the way down the hall.<br>"James you remember the game Mirrors Edge?"  
>"Ya. Why?" he asked, then he saw where i was looking,<br>"We are gonna do some running,those air ducts lead outsdie right?"I questioned.  
>A QUICK ERIKS POV<p>

Running?Why would she need to know if the air ducts lead outside?She was looking down the hallway with confidence her hair had acatually changed colors. It was now a sea blue color.  
>"Yeah they do" her friend james replied,<br>"Did you know your hair is blue?" I randomly blurt out startling her and making it change green than back to blue.  
>CHATHERINE POV<br>-

"Umm. Ya. It changes to blue when i have a plan or i am confident with sometihng like said plan."I replied to eriks random out burst.  
>"Erik you climbed ropes and stuff at the opera house right?"I questioned and he nodded in reply.<br>"James you got a backpack of endless wonder ya got the grappling gear so i can send down ropes for erik after i climb up the buildings walls?" I questioned. He answered with a nod and pulled it out of his backpack.  
>"Good now just to build up speed to go through an air duct. totally easy."i commented.<br>"Wha?" Erik questioned as james and I ran down the hallway and kicked out the air duct.  
>I waved at Erik to follow us as james started to climb up the wall of the air duct.<br>I started climbing up the wall ignoring the hand James offered down to help me up.  
>I reached down and grabbed eriks arm and yanked him into the vent. i leed the way so that we'd be outside the school and kicked the vent out again. I crawled out of it and grabbed and stood on the putruding edge."What is she doing!" I heard Erik's startled voice from inside the vent."She my friend is going to run." james answered climbing out and gettign in the edge beside me helpign erik ou so he could see what james was speaking of.I focoused on the wall and with all my might jumped across it to the flag pole hanging off the side of the building. I then swung from the pole to a nearby window ledge and threw James and Erik the rope. Erik swung across using the rope while james crossed using the way I did.I looked into the window and saw the informary door across the hall.I took my lucky rock otu of my pocket and used my earthbending powers and slammed it into the window shattering the window and climbed thru.I ran to the infomary door and flung it open.' Nice of you to show up Rae! We been needing your help!" My friend Helen Emrys called her eyes shining gold as she conjured a spell that she sent straight towards was leaning over damiens unmoving body. I ran next to Helen and telecneticly flung a drawer load of needles at saw the needles flying at him and flicked his lighter and melted them but he got full hit by the spell and got shot back a couple feet."Nice hit Emrys!" I shouted looking around for something nearby I could use to an advantage. Sittign on the table next to Damiens bed was a glass of water. I used my powers and controlled the water noticing Helens eyes turn gold again most likely conjuring up a water got back up and flicked hsi lighter again when we both unleashed our attacks<p>

." CANCEL THE ATTACK RETREAT!" I heard Magnetos voice boom through the school. Now that was odd. Magneto never gave up. Pyro sprung up and ran out the building suddenly got very quiet.

"Anyone up for something to eat" I questioned Helen and James nodding in response. Erik looked kinda shocked and after what happened who could blame him.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>YAYZ I GOT IT FINISHED! the next chapter is going to be a bit of a filler yet fun chapter involving a concert to one of my favorite groups and if your in on it you know who im talking about.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

HI! The phantom of the opera sadly dosent belong ot me nor does the group blue october and their songs and this is two parts on acount there is a lot of songs id like to put in here, on another note. me and my friend form fanfiction are on a mission to steal Orlando Bloom and Gerard Bulter. If you would like to join us in a quest you may right now we are looking for cheap airfair! At the moment we have $52.83 .(me0

your scaring them.(Judas)

oh ficitonals charthers live im my house like Erik( Gerard verion) Erik who goes my Rikki ( Ramin Karmloo version) Judas(dracula 2000) and Rory Flanagan( Glee) Now onward to my story!(me)

CHATHERINES POV

We had all headed down to the kitchen and took a seat around the table. Logan and Kurt had joined us and Kurt was up making everybody sandwiches.

"Guess what I got!" Helen said exicedly.

"What?" I asked loving suprises.

"Backstage and front row passes to tonights Blue October concert!" She exclaimed pulling out 6 front row/ backstage passes.

"why do you have six passes?" I asked.

"I had a feeling i should buy an extra. So that means theres one for me, one for you, one for james, one for logan, one for kurt, and one for Erik." She staed already knowing who Erik was on the acount she was also a fellow fan.

"Blue october?" Erik questioned.

"Vat he doesnt know who Blue October is!? Rae I'm surpirsed I would have surely thought you would have already played him there music!" Kurt exclamied like it was the end of the world.

"No I didn't have time Raoul sorta showed up." I replied .

After that everyone feel silent and ate.

"Hey does anyoen have some Blue Ocotber gear i can wear? All of mine is back at the lair." I asked. I always show up to their concerts dressed in one of their T'shirts.

"Ya I have one you can borrow."" Helen offered getting up to go and get it.

"Erik can barrow one of mine so he doesnt look odd at the concert." Logan said also getring up from the table. Kurt bamfed away and came back dressed in his t-shirt and Black jeans. A few mintues later Helen and Logan retuned dressed and carrying t-shirts. They tossed us the tshirts and we pput them on and got in the schools car.

~~~~~~~~ An hour later~~~~~~~~

We are now at the concert and our standing in the front row. Kurt using his watch to discize himself as a human.

"We are going to open the concert with our first hit. Hate me!" The lead singer Justin Fertinsfield yelled over the roar of the crowd.

" I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head

They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed

Dropping little reels of tape, to remind me that I'm alone

Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home

There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain

An ounce of peace is all I want for you, Will you never call again?

and will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?

and will you never try to reach me, it is I that wanted space

Hate me today

Hate me tomorrow

Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow

Hate me so you can finally see whats good for you

I'm sober now for 3 whole months, it's one accomplishment that you helped me with

The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again

In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night

While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight

You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate

You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take

So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind

And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

Hate me today

Hate me tomorrow

Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow

Hate me so you can finally see whats good for you

And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave

Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made

And like a baby boy I never was a man

Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hands

And then I fell down yelling "make it go away" just make a smile

Come back and shine just like it used to be

And then she whispered "How could you do this to me?"

Hate me today

Hate me tomorrow

Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow

Hate me so you can finally see whats good for you.

For you

For you

For you " Justin sang as the entire crowd rocked out. Erik looked a little terrifed but seemed to be enjoying the music os far.

"Now for our next song we are gonna sing Should Be Loved!" he yelled and started to sing.

"Stop staring, you're the reason I feel so unhappy all the time

Look, I've given you everything I know how.

You're standing on the top of my shoe

You're keeping me from gaining ground.

Look, I'm sorry if you feel like I let you down.

Can you tell me what have I done so wrong

To you

Tell me what am I supposed to do

I should be loved by you,

That I know is true

But I can't breathe when you're around

I should be held at night

That I know is right

But I can't breathe when you're around

You're too scared,

Scared of all of it

I get that feeling I'm talking to the wall

Can you hear me at all?

My world was shaking, my mind was quaking, my heart kept breaking

I threw it against the wall

Can anyone feel me at all?!

Can you tell me what have I done so wrong... to you

Tell me what am I supposed to do

I've got a feeling, you're falling out of love with me

Tell me who am I supposed to be

I should be loved by you

That I know is true

I can't breathe when you're around

I should be held at night

That I know is right

I can't breathe when you're around

I can't breathe when you're around

Look I can't breath

I should be loved by you

That I know is true

I can't breathe when you're around

I should be held, oh I should be held

I can't breathe when you're around

No I can't breathe when you're around.

No I can't breathe " He sang looking over the crowd. He spotted Helen and I in the front row and threw us a smile to our complete amazment and happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

*******************  
>chatherines POV<p>

I had an odd feeling. The concert was still going on but something felt off. I looked over and saw that Erik was missing, I looked at the others and saw they had their direct attention towards the stage and the probably hadn't seen anything.  
>I looked around and all the way near the exit i saw someone i would have never expected. Magneto. He looked at me and grinned evily, jumping into his jet. Thats when i knew hes the one who took Erik and i shoved throught the crowd to get to the exit. By the time i reached the exit it was to late. They had left.I changed into my wolf form and sprinted back to the mansion.<p>

When i got there i saw Gambit leaning against a tree outside the mansion, smoking.  
>" Now you there wolf better go off we aint got nothin for you here!" he shouted at me before i changed back into my human form.<br>" Ah its just you Corbeau." he said.

"Ya. Remy, Magneto got the Newbie." I explained.

He nodded and grabbed his staff and jumped onto the motorcycle next to him.

"Well Corbeau are you coming or not?" He questioned gesturing for me to get onto the motorcycle.

I jumped on and we rode off to the location of Magneto's base.

*******************  
>Magnetos POV<p>

The New mutant was unconsious from when we grabbed him.

"Jean any ideas on what his name is?" i questioned.

"Erik Destler.." she replied.

"Ah.. I finally get to meet another Erik," i stated.

*************************  
>Chatherines POV<br>*************************

We were almost there. Remy had sped as fast as he could to get there.


	14. Chapter 14

Chatherines POV

We were almost to the location where Magneto's hideout was supposed to be when my head started to hurt. I didn't think much off it I had just left a loud concert and I usually get head aches after one.

I held onto Remy's staff so it wouldn't fall of the motorcycle as he made a sharp turn and started going even faster.

All of a sudden he came to a sudden halt and we flew off.

" What the Hell was that about!? I exclaimed sitting up.

" Sorry Corbeau, I thought I heard something.. Plus I thought it would be safer if we walked the rest of the way." He stated getting up.

" Can I have a warning next time?" I questioned as he offered me a hand to help me up.

" I can make it up to ya.. These were supposed to be birthday presents but you can have them now.." He commented and reached into his seat compartment and pulled something out and tossed them at me.

"..gloves?" I questioned looking at the fingerless gloves.

" I had hank help me make them. They help better channel your powers and protect your hands from injuries. You used to complain how using your powers over earth sometimes cut your hands up if it got out of control. So they should stop that plus they look like plain fingerless gloves so nobody would expect them to do that." He replied with a grin.

" Well thank you then" I said as I slipped them on.

" That's not it, I got you these too." He stated and tossed me something again. I looked down at the gun.

" Your trusting me with a gun.. The accident prone chick with a gun.." I muttered looking at it.

" Well i got it just to be safe, plus it shoots plastic bullets so if you had to shoot magneto you can." He replied and I nodded looking down at the gun again.

" Alright let's go.." I stated and we walked towards the warehouse where magneto was supposed to be located.

mystiques pov

I was watching the security monitors. On one screen I was viewing Pyro trying to get any information out of the phantom, on another I saw magneto setting at his desk in his newly furnished office. For being in a warehouse he sure made sure it wasn't dingy where he wanted to stay.

I sometimes wonder if its even worth it to be on his side. I mean he abanded me when I had been injected with the cure. Sometimes I wonder if I ever should have joined him in the first place. I should have stayed with Charles, but its to late to ask for his forgiveness now. Unless.. I could always tell the X-Men how we brought back Jean and Magneto and I's powers. Perhaps I could still join them.

I looked over at the monitor that showed the woods surrounding the warehouse, and i saw shadows. Not just shadows of the trees, but shadows of people. I jumped up out of my chair. If this was some of those X-Men people perhaps I could get them to accept me. I quickly ran out of the building and to the area where I spotted them on the camera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Chatherines pov<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had just sneaked out of the woods when Mystique popped out in front of us. Remy immediately pulled out his deck of cards from his pocket and his staff from behind his back.

"Wait! I wanna make you a deal." Mystique stated and held her hands up in a surrendering position.

" Why should we trust you?" he questioned not lowering his staff.

"I can tell you how we brought back Jean and Magneto and I's powers, in exchnage for being given the chance to join your team." She stated.

"Help us get the Newbie back and its a deal!"I exclaimed before Remy had a chance to reply.

"Deal. Now to make the plan on getting him out.." she stated.

"I have an idea.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Eriks POV<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been sitting in the same room for a couple hours with the same idiot asking me questions.

"Come on all you have to do is tell us where they are and you can leave." The boy stated.

I glared at him as the door swung open and blue woman from earlier shoved Chatherine and her friend Remy into the room.

"The boss wants to see you Pyro." The woman stated and pushed him out of the room. Chatherine looked around for a minute before snickering.  
>"I cant believe he fell for that!" She exclaimed in laughter.<p>

"Now we just wait a couple minutes and we can all leave!" her friend Remy exclaimed.

"Oh speaking of that, Newbie! The plan is Mystique is going to ride off with Remy on his motor cycle and you are going to be riding myself in wolf form." chatherine stated seriously.

"I'm riding you?" I questioned and Remy snorted.

"Remy quit being a Perv! Yes, don't worry your not the only one who is not excited about the idea." She replied.

"Its hard not to be a perv when there's so many things that can be taken pervertedly." he replied.

"Whatever, I think we should get to leaving before Pyro gets back." Mystique stated.

Chatcherine groaned and in a flash their was a huge black wolf with red eyes in front of us.

"Are you getting on or not Newbie!" She barked in her wolf form. I quickly jumped onto her back as I would if I was riding Cesar and she ran out the open door with Remy and Mystique close behind us. Once we broke the tree line of the woods I heard the roar of what I assumed was Remy's motorcycle. I watched as we passed the school which is where Remy turned off and Chatherine headed back for the concert.

"When we get there I'm going to tell the others you have a headache and we can go home!" She barked as she came to a halt outside of the concert hall. In a flash she darted out from underneath me and turned into a human.

"Come on!" She shouted and made her way through the crowd to the front row.  
>"Hey guys, can we go Newbie and I got really bad headaches.." She stated and they all groaned but nodded as we headed back to the car.<p>

We got back to the school a few minutes later and as we walked through the door Chatherine collapsed and hit the floor. Her appearance started to change rapidly flickering between looks.

"Someone go get Hank!" Helen shouted and Kurt telaported away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>AN: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this posted. It is not as much as I hoped to have, but school gets in the way. As does being grounded lol. I am thinking of going back and editing the earlier chapters a bit because my grammar in those chapters are atrocious compared to my grammer now! A big thanks for that to my teacher Mrs. Baker.<p>

I guess you could consider this a bit of a cliffhanger, If anyone has any guesses on to what may be happening let me know!


	15. Chapter 15

Hanks POV:

I was working in the hospital lab just running some tests on Damien's Vitals when Kurt bamfed in.

"There's something wrong with Rabe! She just collapsed and her appearance started to flicker!" He exclaimed in panic.

"That's it! I'm getting up!" Damien exclaimed and tried to sit up. I helped him sit up but held out a hand to tell him to wait before getting up.

"You need your rest. Kurt go find Ororo and inform her off what's happening while I go and get Chatherine." I told him and he got ready to bamf away.

"Wait before he leaves.. Does anyone else find it odd all this shit started happening to Rae when the phantom showed up? A sudden random attack on the school, him getting kidnapped, her." he started but Kurt cut him off.

"He didn't get kidnapped we were at the concert." Kurt stated.

"He was kidnapped by Magneto. I sensed Chatherine's return for help and she left with Remy. As I was saying, I also sensed she had a headache before she collapsed, her collapse, and the fact Mystique so happened to decide now she wants to join us. Sounds kinda fishy to me. And don't forget the fact he claims he now knows my sister as an angel, I mean I wouldn't doubt her being an angel but that just seems highly unlikely.." He finished and crossed his arms over his chest as Logan burst through the door with Chatherine in his arms

"You guys were taking to damn long!" He roared and laid Chatherine down on the bed. Helen and Erik came walking through the door, Helen looking concerned and Erik looking highly confused.

"Alright. Kurt go get Ororo and Logan go to that cabinet and get me the needle and vials, I need to take a sample of her blood to see if shes having blood related problems." I commanded and Kurt bamfed away and Logan went to the cabinet. He pulled out the equipment and handed it to me.

I poked her with the needle and took some of her blood and put it into the computer and what I saw shocked me.

"Oh dear god! Her DNA structure is being altered!" I exclaimed as Kurt and Ororo appeared.

"Hank that's not possible! Your DNA cant just change for no reason! That would mean at least one of her parents DNA was changing too." Damien exclaimed.

"Its the DNA she inherited from her mother... Dear god.. I know whats wrong.." I muttered.

"What!?" Helen exclaimed.

"Its simple, Love Never Dies didn't happen and Gustave Dechangey,Destler, was never born.." I muttered.

"Huh?" Erik asked confused.

"For gods sake its happening cause you killed yourself! I told you he caused all of this!" Damien exclaimed and shot a murderous glare towards Erik.

"I don't get it.!" He roared back.

"somebody find Bri so she can show him Love Never Dies in the mean time I will give him the short version." I commented and Helen ran out to go and find Bri.

"So sometime after the events at the opera you and Christine Met up and did some... Stuff if you catch my drift. Anyways you left after that and fled to America with the Girys. 10 years later you have a freak show and some stuff and Christine comes and has a 10 year old son. Raoul's a drinking gambler. Some shit goes down, You learn Christine's son is your son with her. Meg tries to kill herself and accidentally shoots Christine.. Your son learns your his father and that's that. That's a basic summary." I stated.

"But Chatherine carries the Dechangey name." He stated still looking confused.

"Yes, because Raoul moved on and had other children which carried his DNA down to Chatherine's father and her and her brother. Gustave however carried yours and Christine's DNA down to Chatherines mother." Damien stated slowly like he was talking to an child.

"Then why is her appearance changing?" He questioned.

"Did you not understand the DNA concept?! Plus theirs the fact the DNA that caused your Deformity is no longer there so hers should disappear." Damien roared.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M KILLING SOMEONE!" Chatherine suddenly roared sitting up holding her head as her appearance continued flickering.

"...Perhaps you should lie back down and maybe drink some water.." i suggested and If looks could kill I would be dead from the one she shot me.

Helen walked through the door with Bri and gestured to the situation.  
>"We need to show him Love Never Dies." Helen stated and Bri nodded and looked over at the TV on the wall and muttered something and the movie flickered onto the screen.<p>

"Gah! This movie.. I love the music but.. not the story!" Chatherine growled and pulled a pillow over her face as the movie began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Alright guys so like im sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest but im working on the next chapter so don't worry!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Chatherine's POV:

I groaned and pushed the pillow against my face. If I could avoid watching this movie I usually tried to. It's got great music; but one, It's not Ramin as Erik, but Ben Lewis instead. Two, I like the soundtrack better because Ramin sings on it. I think it's just a fangirl thing.

"Hank? Do you have any drugs to put me out till this movie is over..?" I groaned, sitting up. He smirked, reached into the cabinet, pulled out a bottle and tossed it to me. I then opened the bottle, grabbed two pills, and downed them.

"Chatherine... You're only supposed to take one of those... They are kinda strong..." Hank stated looking at me in fear.

I chuckled, "Hank, it takes four Tylenol to get rid of a headache on me. I am sure these pills will only put me out for a good two hours."

He gave me one more look of apprehension before going to his desk. I closed my eyes trying to not pay attention to the movie and attempted to go to sleep.

I opened my eyes to see that something didn't seem right. "I must be dreaming." I say aloud to myself as I looked around.

"Hi Rae!" A voice exclaimed. I whirled around, only to be face-to-face with Emma.

"Emma?!" I exclaimed and she grinned.

"Has our friend made acquaintance with you yet?" She questioned.

"Erik? He appeared in the middle of my home." I replied with a nod.

"Good. I wanted him to run into you first. I hope he hasn't caused too much trouble." She replied with a slight grin.

"Well, he has destroyed my DNA sequencing... And he's been kidnapped and stuff, but he hasn't killed anyone yet." I stated with a smirk.

"Good, things are going according to plan. Now Chatherine, time to wake up!" She exclaimed. Afterwards, a bang was heard.

I opened my eyes to see that the movie was just ending.

"Hank, Imma listen to ya next time, those drugs made me dream about Emma... She was talking about Erik and shit." I groaned.

"Wait. You dreamed about Emma!?" Nearly everyone who was in the room appeared to be surprised.

"Yeah, she asked if Erik had caused any problems and stated everything was going according to plan." I replied and looked to see that Erik was staring at the screen in horror.

"This is all so strange." Hank stated after a long pause.

"I think it was just the drugs, that's the last time I do that..." I stated and rubbed my head.

"On that note, how are you feeling?" Hank questioned.

"My head still hurts a bit, and I am having problems remembering things that happened. Like all these things that I know didn't happen are replacing the memories of things that happened." I replied trying to sort through my thoughts.

"Perhaps that's from the fact that your DNA changed. Your family didn't mistreat you because you wouldn't have had your facial deformity." Helen commented.

"You know, that makes a lot of sense... How did our phantom take the movie?" I questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Well, it's been over for ten minutes, and he is still staring at the TV." Helen replied and waved her hand in front of his face causing him to blink.

"Welcome back to earth, Opera Ghost! How did you like the movie?!" She exclaimed with a grin.

"Well, it was rather... I can't even think of words to describe." He replied and looked at the TV again.

"The music is good." I commented.

"The movie sucks, man." Damien stated sitting up in his bed.

"Whatever, Damien!" Helen exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at him and leaving the room.

"Well, I don't know about you losers, but I wanna go to sleep in a real bed!" I stated and attempted to get out of bed only to be pushed down by Logan.

"Ya need to stay down here, kid." He stated and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

I folded my arms against my chest and pouted concentrating on my powers, the hair that had fallen into my face turned sea blue, and hoped to telaport myself out of the Infirmary and into my bedroom.

In a flash I was in a room but it wasn't mine, it was Kurts.

"Rabe your supposed to be in ze Infirmary! Vat are you doing in here?!" He exclaimed.

"Trying to get to my room Kurt Wagner, so calm down! Jeez... I just needed to go one room to the left..." I muttered and started walking towards the door.

"Vere are you going now!?" He questioned telaporting to hang off the doorframe.

"My room." I replied ducking under him and walking to my door, flinging it open. I jumped on my bed and decided it was time to get the rest I need.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>So guys so sorry it took me so long to update on here! Im father ahead on my wattpad account and finally decided i should catch you guys up so here are multiple uploads<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Chatherines pov

I groaned as I got out of bed. My head still hurt slightly, although it was nowhere near as bad as yesterday's headache. It was so strange, everything that had happened. I could still remember what had truly happened in my life yet all the new versions of the memories were also there.

I quickly walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. I quickly got changed and went into the bathroom .I stopped a moment to look in the mirror. My appearance was now flawless, although my hair and eyes still changed colors. I quickly concentrated to see if i could change my facial features like I previously could, and with much difficultly I got my nose to change shapes.

I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on before heading down to the schools cafeteria. I quickly went through the line of kids waiting for food and found my group of friends.

"Kurt, random training sequence later, you and me?" I questioned sitting down at the table.

"Are ve going to put your iPod on shuffle?" He questioned.

"You bet, plus it will be more than combat training, I'm thinking of working on synchronization training to videos where we have to do everything perfectly. In my case that includes appearance changing, I'm currently having problems even changing what my nose looks like." I replied with a groan.

"Vhat? Really? But you could change you appearance perfectly yesterday." He commented cocking his head to the side.

"Kurt remember what happened when our newbie showed up?" I questioned and he nodded in reply, a look of realization crossing his face.

"That's the ticket blue, anyways imma go now and see if I can find mystique to figure out how we can get Charles back." I commented and stood up, pushing my chair in, before l left and started strolling down the hallways.

I was on my way to Remy's room to see if he knew where Mystique may have been when someone called my name.

"Yo Cat! Who ya looking for cuz?" My cousin Anastasia shouted running to catch up with me.

"Im trying to find Mystique, she said she may know a way for us to get Charles back," I replied as i continued to walk towards Remy's room.

" I just saw here hanging out with what appeared to be the phantom of the opera, Is it really him? I mean I heard it was and that you had an accident last night and-" She furiously blabbed before I held up a hand to cut her off.

"Yes it is really him, yes I had an accident due to him showing up, why didn't you?" I questioned looking at her.

'Were cousins on your dad's side remember? Your mother's side was the one with his DNA. Do you want me to take you to Mystique?" She questioned gesturing her head towards the direction she had been coming from.

" I would like that." I stated with a smirk and she quickly turned on her heels and started walking.

"I swear first the Phantom shows up, then you had a DNA alteration, next thing you know Loki is gonna crash from the sky." She commented sarcastically.

" Whatever, just hurry up I really need to talk to Mystique." I snapped as she quickly turned a corner and standing there was Erik and Mystique.

"I need both of you. Now. We are gonna get Charles back right now. Oh and Anastasia, you can come too just in case." I commanded and lead the way back to the room where we had kept Cerebro.

"This is going to be difficult Chatherine, you have to somehow physically collect every thought from this room that has some kind of an attachment to Charles and contain it. Then you have to force it to manifest into his form and stay that way, otherwise the parts will disperse and become temporarily unrecoverable, it would be for nothing if you failed." Mystique explained and I frowned.

"Well my powers are currently not strong enough to do that, Erik and Anastasia, do you guys think you could do it?" I questioned after a moment of contemplation.

" Your kidding right? He probably barley knows how to control his powers and if I use my powers for to long or they become to strong it knocks me out!" Anastasia Exclaimed frantically/

"I believe you guys can do it." I commented and Mystique nodded in agreement.

"Now all you to have to do is clear your minds and concentrate, Anastasia I want you to focus on bringing his memories together, and Erik focus on keeping them together, that's all it will take." Mystique commented softly, trying to keep Anastasia calm.

Anastasia nodded and closed her eyes before breathing deeply, She then opened her eyes. Her one normally golden brown eye darkened while the icy blue one turned white before words and pictures started flashing on it.

"Now Erik I want you to focus on containing all the thoughts you see flashing across that eye, your lucky you have that to help. Just imagine you are collecting them all up in a box and don't let any of them escape." Mystique commanded to him.

Erik took a deep breath and stared directly at Anastasia's eye. After a few moments of this you could start to see the shape of professor Xavier take shape.

"Keep it up guys! Its working!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

A Few minutes later his form fully took and Anastasia's eyes turned back to normal

"Welcome back Professor." She greeted before she sat down on the floor.

"Anastasia, my dear you look entirely worn down, perhaps you should have Kurt take you to town to get something to eat." He commented lightly and she nodded getting up and walking away. Mystique slowly followed after her.

"Chatherine my dear, I want you to know even though I was not here I am aware of what has happened while I was away. I am still leaving it up to you to train young Erik over here, although perhaps you should gain some of your powers back first, given at this point he may have a higher power level then you due to recent events." Charles commented with a chuckle and rolled out of the room.

i simply shrugged at Erik and headed for the training room. I guess I will have to train with myself for now, given Kurts going to town with Anastasia at the moment.

-  
>AN: sorry its been so long since my last update, im such a horrible person!<p>

I decided to bring in Anastasia to help foreshadow for a new fanfic I will be posting that is another Xmen crossover. Message me what you think the cross over is and any theories on what the foreshadowing may have been! :3


End file.
